


Much Ado about Something

by crimsondust



Series: Fragments from the daily lives of Les Amis de l'A B C [12]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fever, Gen, July 1830, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondust/pseuds/crimsondust
Summary: For a tumblr prompt, Joly and Enjolras take a walk together.





	

**Joly and Enjolras**

‘It’s just a mild fever, Joly. You do not need to worry.’ 

Joly was standing over him screwing his face in concentration and touching his nose absentmindedly. He examined Enjolras’ tongue, took his pulse, peered into his eyes.

‘Has bloodletting been tried?’

Enjolras smiled, ‘You know Combeferre, since yesterday he has tried everything he has ever learned on me. I have become a walking, talking experiment.’

‘And still the fever persists?’ Joly looked at him in a quizzical manner trying to listen to his heartbeat using the stethoscope.

Enjolras laughed and got up eager to escape from Joly’s eager poking and prodding, ‘I have been feeling much better today. The fever’s only mild now, it will go away on its own.’ He coughed.

Joly started listing things he thought Enjolras should do, not all suggestions were sensible or practical. There is only so much an eager medical student knows about fevers.  

‘It’s getting too hot these days, would you mind if we stepped outside and took a little turn around the street?’ Enjolras asked loosening his cravat and gazing at the street through the window. The air was laced heavy with an intense humidity, yet the clouds had not relented for the usual summer rains. It seemed that the hot weather was going to persist during these last few days of July as well.  

‘I was at another of the printers’ meetings today, it ran late and I did not get a chance to mention this when we met earlier.’ Enjolras began as they walked past a man on a bicycle and a fiacre going in the opposite direction. Smartly dressed bourgeoisie ladies and gentlemen were walking home from watching a play. 

‘We are planning to protest against the Charters of Charles X by coming out on the streets tomorrow morning. I am fairly confident that the barricades will be raised. Several people have shown their support for the cause and outrage against Charles X.’

Joly nodded, ‘We received the note. The guns and some ammunition have been arranged, Courfeyrac is keeping them safe at his lodgings and there are many workers and students who are ready to join us. If there is to be a barricade, then we will be there. Your hands are still warm, though.’  Joly looked worried clasping them in his.

‘I have been on my feet for the last few hours without any rest or any repast. There have been so many things to organise and plan since those charters were published in the newspapers this morning,’ Enjolras looked at Joly, ‘But here I am talking about the planning and I haven’t asked about you and if you have made up your quarrel with Bossuet?’

Joly shook his head, ‘He is my closest friend; we have done everything together for many years. We are even wild about Musichetta, equally.’

Enjolras smiled as he gazed at the cloud laden sky, ‘I have noticed.’

‘As you well know, a few nights ago before the meeting we found ourselves in an awkward position together. He kissed me on the lips, to prove a point to Prouvaire. I forget the discussion now but I remember him meaning it as a joke. The matter ended in laughter and nobody thought much of that.

“Except you.’

‘Except me. I believed or rather hoped that he was in earnest but of course I cannot be sure. We have not talked of that incident since. We haven’t even talked much since then. I do not know how to approach him about it or if indeed I should approach him about it?’

‘I expect, you’ve asked other people and you want to know my opinion as well?’

‘Grantaire discoursed at length about Virgil’s Aenid and Homer’s Iliad and mentioned several ancient lovers from Greek mythology but he seemed to feel that love itself was to blame as the cause of everything. Courfeyrac wanted to reveal it to Bossuet himself but I have forbidden it. He is impatient with me, on that account. Combeferre spoke about love and linked it to all the great novels and to the nature around us and everything in it till my head grew heavy and my eyes closed. Prouvaire felt that I should let love blossom, then talked about flowers that signify love and how I should send those to him. He also read several of Shakespeare’s Sonnets aloud to me yesterday and is still trying to persuade me to visit the graveyard with him and Bahorel to confer with the spirits about revealing my secret to Bossuet. The ceremony involves a sacrifice to Aphrodite at some point.’

Enjolras laughed, ‘I take it you’re not in favour of it?’

‘It’s cold in the graveyard at night, I don’t think my health can bear such a visit.’

They reached the end of the street where there was a patisserie which was still open and then turned back in the direction from whence they had come. 

‘This is a difficult question than I am used to pondering over. I hesitate to give my opinion but I would say that you should tell him how you feel.’  

‘I adore him but I’m afraid that if we start thinking of ourselves as lovers, our friendship might suffer. He is such a good friend; I do not want to lose him. What if these feelings are only fleeting? What happens afterwards? Do we still stay as friends or do we part ways? I do not yet know what he feels about that night? Was it just a happy accident or does he feel something for me, much as I do for him? Oh, why is love such an immense heartache?’

Enjolras’ face was grave while he pondered this question then smiled, ‘Citizen, I could expound a treatise on whether love is a heartache or a joy but my expertise on that topic is limited and I doubt that would fulfill your purpose. I do however want to tell you, that you should not keep your feelings for Bossuet buried deep within. I think I can be confident in saying that your friendship will not suffer, should you decide to share your feelings with him but you should make haste in doing so. We do not know what the storm holds for us. I would advise rest for a few hours and afterwards to meet us at Courfeyrac’s lodgings from where we will make our way to St Merry.’

Joly was deep in thought, but it must have been a pleasant one, as was evident from his face. The clouds opened up with an angry groan and drops of rain started falling. They rushed to take cover inside the building. Enjolras stumbled on a raised step and Joly took his hand and steadied him.

‘Enjolras, are you alright?’ Joly asked.

‘The walk has done me good, And you?’

‘Never better. It’s only a little rain.’

Enjolras was about to point out something but stayed silent and smiled instead.


End file.
